When a user is playing a video game on a video game system, generally the video game controls the sounds which are being played by the video game system, either directly through speakers on the video game system or through a connection to a monitor or television incorporating speakers, another device incorporating speakers, or separate speakers. Game music can be repetitive and therefore annoying to the game player.
One solution that some users employ is to mute the sound from the video game, via a control provided by the video game (e.g. a volume or mute function). In some cases the control allows the user to have only video game sound effects, and not the music, play.
Another solution that some users employ is lowering the volume or muting completely the device through which the video game system is playing sounds. However, this is not selective, and dialogue and/or sound effects provided by the video game are muted as well as music provided by the video game.
In order to provide a user with flexibility in choosing background music for a video game, some video games provide a number of choices for background music. These choices of background music, however, are limited and may also grow repetitive for a user.
A few video game consoles, e.g. Microsoft's Xbox video game console, allow a user of a video game to request that the video game play user-selected music. For example, using such systems, a user could download a music file, and request that the video game play that music file as background music for the video game. However, this was only possible when implemented by the video game being played, and a video game developer had the entire complex task of implementing the functionality which allowed a user to provide and select music.
Thus, there is a need for a way to provide a user of a video game with the capability to replace certain audio elements (e.g. background music) of a video game used with a video game system without requiring extensive effort by the video game developer.